Oracle Files: Dr. Fate
Characters * Dr. Fate * Papa Midnite * John Constantine * Zatanna * Oracle Location * Corto Maltese, Caribbean Islands VOX Archive * John Constantine: Thanks, love. Alright now, Midnite... Let's try this again now, shall we, yeah? Where's the Ace of Winchesters? And need I remind you, we tracked you all the way to this god-forsaken cesspit of a country to ask you this, so I'm a wee bit of a mood, if you catch my drift, yeah? So... Do. Not. Try. Me. Understood? * Papa Midnite: I tell you true the first time, John. It already be stolen before I got to it. Yeah, sure, I be plannin' to take the Ace, that much be true, John... but I didn't get to it in time. No. By the time I broke in to the collection, there she was... Some ready in the cat suit be there with a whip, ya? * Zatanna: Oh really? Oh, like a woman... in a cat suit and a whip. Catwoman? You mean, Catwoman stole the rifle? * Papa Midnite: Mussi don know another woman that dresses like that, do you? * Dr. Fate: rush, electrical feedback What is the meaning of this? * John Constantine: Ah, Mr. Zatara... Is it past curfew already then? Beg your pardon... I know I promised to have your daughter back, we just lost track of time is all- * Dr. Fate: Keep your glib tongue to yourself, mortal... Zatara's daughter, i ask of you now, what is the meaning of this? * Zatanna: Uh... You're going to have to be more specific there, dad... We're in the middle of some Dark Justice business right now? We think we got a lead on the theft of the Ace- * Dr. Fate: Yes, the Ace of Winchesters rifle. That is inconsequential... Allow me to address these issues more directly. humming, electric feedback, wind rushing * John Constantine: What the expletive?! Where'd Midni- What's with the chains- Zatanna, be a dear, and have your dear ol' man take these hoodoo chains off me, yeah? Zatanna? Zatanna? Oh, bloody hell! Oracle? stumping OR-AC-LE! Oh... Oh... Oh no... splash Please let that be normal water... sniff, gags * Oracle: STATUS CHANGED FROM BUSY TO ONLINE Oh my gawd. Can't a gal get a single quick pee break without a British man calling out her name? * John Constantine: Fate's gone bonkers again... He just released Midnite, kidnapped Zee, and left me gift-wrapped in Midnite's flat... in what I assume is a puddle of rat piss. * Oracle: '''Okay... What do you want me to do about that? Dr. Fate is sort of your department, John... and rat-piss is an improvement over your usual cloud of Morley's. * '''John Constantine: Well, for starters, love, a little less snark would not go unnoticed. Maybe you can dispatch Superman to fly down here and uncuff me? * Oracle: I'll send Batson. Superman's strength won't do much if those binds are magically reinforced. * John Constantine: sigh If you must... I'd rather have someone who has a bit more discretion, if you catch my drift. The Big Red Cheese will ne'er let me live this down. * Oracle: You keep talking and yet... giggles Say hi to Billy for me. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz 2. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Papa Midnite. * Debut of Dr. Fate and Papa Midnite. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dr. Fate Category:Oracle Files Category:Nabu/Appearances Category:Papa Midnite/Appearances Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances